


Don't leave Me

by Sassy_Babe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Don't leave me, Love, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Sadness, skelepreg, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/pseuds/Sassy_Babe
Summary: Don't leave me, I know I've hurt you deeper. And I'm sorry





	Don't leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to DeckOfDragons for being my betareader.  
> And yes, I'm alive! YAY!   
> Also, please read the tag. This fic contain graphic description of miscarriage, so please, if it disturb you, please don't read it! Thank you!

The two skeletons were sitting on the bed. Papy was with a blanket, while Slim was comforting him. If we had not paid attention we could have said that the smallest was dead, and the blanket didn’t help, if it were not for some  imperceptible and small flicker. Sure Papy would have preferred to die.

**Papy was running to the bathroom again, it was the third time that morning. It was from a few days ago that he felt strange and why had left him breathless. He was pregnant. When he gave the news to Slim, the other couldn’t believe it either. It was a long time since the two had tried and tried again and finally a glimmer of hope had arrived.**

Under the gentle touch of his boyfriend Papy was thinking back to how they had come to this. He was already in the fifth month and his pregnancy was going well. Slim took care of him, helping him in all the ways, trying to do what was best for him and the baby. Last night something went wrong. Papy was sleeping in the arms of his beloved, when at one point a twinge had pierced his womb. He began to scream and cry,also waking Slim, that wasn’t understanding what was happening, unlike Papy. He was entering in labor. But this wasn’t possible, after all he was at the fifth month of his pregnancy, so this shouldn’t have happened, right?

**That day Slim had accompanied Papy to his first medical exam. Both parents were excited. Even though it was still too early the two hoped to see at least the sketchy shape of their little one. They arrived at the hospital and as soon as they were called they entered the room for the resonance. Papy was lying on the bed while the doctor was doing the ultrasound. Soon they began to see small outlined features. There it is. Their baby. Tears began to fall on the face of the two skeletons, while holding their hands. Once they left the hospital the two couldn’t contain tears of joy. This would have been the most beautiful of their adventures.**

After a short time Slim also understood what was happening. He was losing his baby. He ran to pick up the phone and called the hospital, before crouching next to Papy, who was still screaming and crying in pain, and start doing everything possible to help him. He began using healing magic and he began to say sweet words, trying to help his boyfriend calm down. But now Papy felt nothing but the need to start pushing.

**Finally it was almost all ready. Slim had prepared the room for the new arrival, decorating it with plushies, toys and a cot. Papy, instead, had started to buy everything for the baby. Baby bottles, pacifiers, rompers...Everything. Both couldn’t wait to be able to tighten their bundle of bones in their arms and to be able to love and spoil them.**

Papy was screaming even louder, while Slim was telling him to resist, that soon it would all be over, that it would be all right and that they could hold their baby in their arms. But Papy knew that it wouldn’t be like that, that it couldn’t have been like that. He was   continuing to push despite his beloved’s efforts. After a while he started to feel something come out of his body and saw the gaze of Slim lower and freeze. It was over. Papy also looked down. All he saw was nothing but a white little heart. When the doctors arrived it was already too late. All they saw was a monster skeleton who was crying in the arms of another skeleton, who was staring at a little pile of dust.

 

Slim didn’t stop caressing Papy. Everything that had happened seemed like a nightmare, far away from there, almost unreal to be true. Papy was still, but found the strength to open his mouth. His words were destroyed by tears and screams. They didn’t seem to come out of his mouth, they were so light and dim, but Slim still managed to hear them

“S-Slim, can I...can I ask you something?”

“Sure Papy”

“Don’t leave me”

Slim looked down at Papy before answering 

 

“Never”


End file.
